Coodnam: Kidz NEXT Doer!
by This Account Is Totally Dead
Summary: Once upon a time, there were a group of kids called the KND. They fought adults and stuff. But who cares about plots, this is a parody! XD Mary-Sues, plotholes, script format, footnotes, OOCness, and more stuff I'm too lazy to list... Woot!
1. Of Titanic theme songs and MarySues

  
**Author's notes: Largely inspired by such works as You might be a fanfiction.net writer if... and various parody fics from other categories, I bring you...   
  
Coodnam: Kidz NEXT Dour!  
  
Rated PG-13 to be safe, and for mild swears and mild-ish violence. If you think that this story is familiar to you, you probably wrote it. I kid you not. Also, footnotes will be found at the bottom, and scattered throughout the story. They'll be identified like this: [1], [2], etc.  
  
:3 Let the bad fic begin!  
  
  
~#~  
  
  
**It was a warm, sunny summer day. The kind of day it always was in the Kids Next Door world. It only rained when convenient for plots there, such as when a character was angsting or someone had just died.   
  
Naturally, the only real downpours occurred when someone was angsting over someone's death.   
  
Come to think of it, it was always summer in this town as well, unless of course it was Christmas, at which point the world would be covered in feet of fluffy white snow that would melt after the presents were given. Everyone celebrates Christmas, and everyone knows it's just not right without snow.  
  
Is anybody Jewish or Muslim in this world? What about Numbah Three -- only one percent of Japanese are Christian, so isn't it plausible that she isn't as well? But, I'm getting off track once again. Not so bad for being four paragraphs in... **[1]**  
  
There was suddenly a sound that filled the neighborhood with it's... uh, sound-y-ness. No more description shall be given, because, well... My little author brain hurts when asked to describe things! So, there was a sound.  
  
Five Kids Next Door agents ran out of the tree house... and promptly fell about twenty stories down because the tree-house is elevated. Ha ha.   
  
The first of them, Numbah One, spoke up. Wow! What was that sound?  
  
A girl spoke. Her name was Numbah Five. Oh look! The sound came from our enemies, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, which shall now be referred to as the DCfDtL because it's so much work to type out the six words.  
  
Now that the situation has been explained, another boy (his name is Numbah Four) spoke up. I say we fight them!  
  
Said the two final Kids Next Door members. One was a boy and the other a girl. They were named Numbah Two and Numbah Three, although no hints shall be given as to who is who.  
  
Now that their introduction of sorts was complete, the DCfDtL stood from where they had been patiently sitting and waiting. Now we will try to kill you to complete our top-secret Kids Next Door destroying mission assigned to us by none other then NUMBAH 465645623492314865465602739, the cool traitor the the KND who we obey every word of!  
  
Numbah Two said. We still don't know if this person is a boy or a girl. You just gave away your plan!  
  
Numbah One gasped. No! Not Numbah 465645623492314865465602739, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and my secret crush! She can't be a traitor!  
  
The DCfDtL laughed evilly. Yes, her! She is so beautiful, with locks of gold for hair and glowing sapphire orbs, of a perfect ten-year-old figure and wearing only designer clothing! She's also nice and brave and cool.  
  
Suddenly, the world shifted into script format!  
  
**Numbah Three: **This is so horrible! Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 is my best friend!  
  
**Numbah Five: **My best friend to! We grew up in New York together!  
  
**Numbah Four: **Well, Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 was _my _best friend first!  
  
**Numbah Two:** Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 is my crush as well, just like Numbah One!  
  
**DCfDtL: **But, she works on our side! She is a tragic villain, forced to be evil because her brother's girlfriend's father's cousin's nephew's daughter's son's grandfather's brother kidnapped her at a young age and put her through a number of tortures and stuff that is too tragic to be written. Just imagine it, Damn it!  
  
**Blonde DCfDtL Girl: **Oh, and I'm not evil anymore. I renounce you, siblings! Look at me, I can talk out of sync with everyone else without a problem, despite having spent my entire life speaking and acting in sy --   
  
There was an explosion. It made a noise. There was smoke and stuff. Yeah. Can't you tell I've never seen an explosion before? Anyway, the blonde girl was suddenly dead. Lying in a pool of blood with a knife stuck through her. Despite the whole explosion thing. Plot continuity is a bitch. The world suddenly became a narrative again. **[2]**  
  
Numbah Two gasped. We still don't know the gender. Stupid non-descriptive story. No! My secret love! Forget Numbah 465645623492314865465602739, I love you, blonde girl DCfDtL! He cries for his lost love.  
  
Hmm. Now that I think of it, this was supposed to be a fight scene.   
  
Numbah Three ran forwards and punched the DCfDtL in the face, even though she has two arms and there are four of them. She manages. Hey! We learned her gender!   
  
Numbah Two was too busy (Ha! A pun! Two was too busy!) crying over his love's death to fight, but at least we've figured out that he is, in fact, male. Numbah Four pulled a weapon of some sort out of his... pocket... and shot the DCfDtL. We don't know how, or what. Use your imagination!  
  
Numbah One used his weapon to stab the DCfDtL. The DCfDtL, patient and helpful, stood still and didn't do anything or say anything while the battle happened. How useful. After the Kids Next Door were finished attacking, they took their turn to fight, just like in a hand-held RPG.   
  
One of them punched Numbah Three. One of them kicked Numbah Two. One of them shot Numbah Four, and the last one threw hungry weasels at Numbah One. Numbah Five has been forgotten by both sides. I think she... uh... went to buy a soda or something. Yeaaaah.  
  
(Random Author's Note: Yaaaay! Im getting so good at describin' stuff!!! Wai! Watashi wa baka desu! That's Japanese for LOL! I'm the best author ever!!! I know because I learned it from my cousin, who's Japanese! I'm not lying! LOL!!!) **[3]**  
  
The battle was suddenly tense. The Kids Next Door were loosing, despite having been winning a minute back. There was blood and weasels everywhere. Numbah One looked worried.  
  
We're loosing. He said.   
  
No kidding. Numbah Five said, from where she had been sitting and playing solitaire.   
  
All is hopeless. Numbah One continued.  
  
I'm so sad! Numbah Three said, sadly. Cause, you know, she's sad.  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion! There was noise and smoke and all that stuff. This time it wasn't a kill someone for angsting purposes explosion, but a announcing someone's totally cool entrance explosion. Just so you knew.  
  
A girl stepped into the... uh... where _are _they, anyway? On the street? Floating in midair? Underwater? In the tree house? In any case, a girl stepped into the middle of... it.  
  
She was 4' 7 and weighed 87 pounds. She had long, luxurious blond hair that fell down to the small of her back in shiny waves, and big blue eyes that looked to belong in some sort of girlie anime and not in the Kids Next Door world. Her eyes were perfectly framed by black eyelashes. She wore a baby-blue tee-shirt with pink lining on the hem, neckline, and sleeves, as well as a picture of a cute cat on the chest. The shirt ended just below her bellybutton, which was an innie,' and she also wore a pair of dark blue denim jeans from Old Navy, with normal pockets as well as cargo pockets further down. She also wore new white sneakers that weren't dirty in the slightest, and pink socks with kittens printed on them. She had pierced ears with little heart shaped golden earrings, and was the only character who even got described in the first place. Her name was Mary-Sue, also known as Numbah 465645623492314865465602739, the most beautiful creature in the universe, as well as the strongest KND agent ever. Isn't she punchabl -- I mean, cool?   
  
I won't let you hurt them! Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 said. Her voice was worth writing another paragraph about, but I don't have a thesaurus handy, so let's just call it beautiful and be done.  
  
Numbah One gasped. Gasp! It's my secret love, Numbah 465645623492314865465602739!  
  
Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 smiled modestly, before turning back to face the DCfDtL. She's never deterred from her task, how cool is that?   
  
(Random Author's note #2! I'd like to point out that if you don't write _exactly _the way I do, you're a sucky author. I am, to be completely modest, the best author on fanfiction.net. I rank stories like this: Below me, or equal to me. The other day, I read a story that was written well and had a good plot. It was the best thing I've read that wasn't written by yours truly. But, I digress. All I'm saying is; I rule and you suck. And I'm not bigheaded in the slightest.) **[4]**  
  
I'm betraying you, DCfDtL. Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 said sweetly. I've had it with your evil ways, all that matters to me now is that I am with my ONE TRUE LOVE NUMBAH ONE!  
  
Numbah Three is Japanese, didn't you know? So, like all Japanese girls, she giggled and spoke Japanese. Wai, Yon-Roku-Go-Roku-Yon-Go-Roku-Ni-San-Yon-Kyu-Ni-San-Ichi-Yon-Hatchi-Roku-Go-Yon-Roku-Go-Roku-Nana-Ni-Nana-San-Kyu-Ban wa Kakkoi to Kawaii desu ne! **[5]**  
  
Strangely enough, Numbah Four was able to answer in Japanese. Hai, sou desu. **[6]**  
  
The author, now satisfied that she has fulfilled her fangirl Japanese requirements for the day, set about continuing the story.  
  
Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 stuck her hand up in the air and yelled, Moon Prism Power! Oh wow! She's a Sailor Scout too! She transformed into a magical-girl outfit that I shall not be describing due to time constraints and fall-asleep factor. Let's just say it was pink, purple, pouffy, and had a HUGE bow in the back. **[7]**  
  
I'll destroy you, DCfDtL, She said, Even if it kills me! Let's forget the fact that the Kids Next Door were winning just a moment ago.   
  
She yelled, and a weapon of some sort appeared in her hand. Magical Girl Agent Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 Super Cute Attack! Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 yelled, and hit the DCfDtL over the head with her hammer... ha, I bet you thought it was a wand, didn't you?  
  
The DCfDtL died. I mean, the four of them that hadn't died already. They died. Yeah. That's sort of boring, though, so we'll move on.  
  
My love! Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 cried, transforming out of her magical-girl outfit and back into her normal clothing from a few paragraphs up. She hugged Numbah One, and he hugged her back.  
  
Aww, how sweet. Numbah Five said.  
  
Numbah Three agreed, still not done with the fangirl Japanese.  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie appeared! The normally loud and annoying but still nice deep down girl exists no longer, because how else are we going to create a conflict in Numbah One and Numbah 465645623492314865465672739's relationship? Everyone knows that it isn't a good relationship without angst!  
  
So, anyway, Lizzie appeared. She stepped over the bodies of the DCfDtL (or something; why bother with minor details?) and glared at Numbah One. I can't believe you, Numbah One! She yelled.   
  
She's trying to get in the way of TRUE LOVE! Numbah Three exclaimed, apparently speaking english now. Let's forget the small detail that Numbah One is, in fact, cheating of Lizzie. It doesn't matter -- she's a ten-year-old skank.  
  
Lizzie grabbed a weapon from the ground. Hey! We now know that they are not floating in midair! Description: 0, Us: 1!!! She lifted it up (again) and pointed it at Numbah 465645623492314865465672739.   
  
How dare you steal my boyfriend!!! Lizzie yelled in that bitchy way of hers. Don't we just hate her? She's so unreasonable and... stuff! Yeah, and she's a stupid idiot, too!  
  
Numbah 465645623492314865465672739, the wonderful kind perfect-except-for-minor-flaws-like-be #1 KND agent that she is, looked upset. She said softly, despite not having been introduced, I had no idea you were so upset!  
  
Of course I'm upset! Lizzie yelled in reply, before shooting Numbah 465645623492314865465672739. Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 looked surprised, and touched her now wet shirt sadly. **[8] **  
  
How... could you... Our beloved Mary-Sue cried. I... was always so... kind... to you, Lizzie...  
  
Numbah One gasped and, I dunno what else. Let me dig out my favorite romance novel... hold on... okay! Continue the story!  
  
Numbah One rushed forwards and embraced his love in his warm, muscular arms. She gazed up at him through clouded eyes that had once been the color of the petals of a cornflower, a soft azure that he felt he could fall into forevermore. Except now those orbs were fading, and the crimson liquid pooling on the packed earth below Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 was proof of this sad fact. The love of Numbah One's life, the bright star of his sky, the One Ring to rule them... oh, sorry. Wrong book. **[9]**  
  
Lizzie looked in confusion at the water gun she was holding. With good reason.  
  
Meanwhile, the cheesy dialogue and narrative continued.  
  
Oh, Numbah One... Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 said, her voice a soft chime on a day with only the slightest of breeze. I only wish that I do not have my life snuffed from me so quickly; my dearest wish is to tell you first that I --  
  
Ricardo -- eh, sorry, Numbah One (forgot to change the name!) -- put a finger to his lover's salmon colored lips. Worry not, my love, for I know what you are trying to tell me already.  
  
Oh -- Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 said softly, smiling in a way that lit her dying face for a brief moment. Numbah One, my darling --  
  
Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 -- Numbah One replied softly, his voice a whisper so low a pitch that it couldn't be heard by any but her, for his mouth had somehow gotten down by her ear. They kissed passionately, with the lips and the tongue and the faces and all that other stuff that I've never experienced because the males in my town are closer to primates then humans. They did stuff. They're ten, but they kissed like that anyway. Good for them.  
  
Sadly, Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 died in the middle of the kiss, which I'm sure made Numbah One feel all nice and squishy inside. Ick. Lizzie was still confused as to how a water gun could kill somebody, and Numbahs Two, Three, Four, and Five had vanished from the scene, as well as the corpses of the DCfDtL.   
  
But they don't matter, because Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 just died. How sad. As you might recall from the third paragraph or so, it began to pour rain. Lots of water. Hey! Water makes a sound, just like explosions and sudden appearances! Spiffy!  
  
Numbah One was sad. Very sad. Very very sad. He was sad because his ONE TRUE LOVE was dead. She had died a tragic death. So, Numbah One was sad. He wondered what could make him not sad anymore. Lizzie melted away from the... ah... screen like everyone else. Suddenly, Numbah 465645623492314865465672739's ghost appeared!  
  
Oops, script time again.  
  
**Numbah One:** Is that you, my dearest?  
  
**Numbah 465645623492314865465672739: **Yes, it is.  
  
**Numbah One: **You're dead!  
  
**Numbah 465645623492314865465672739: **I can't stand to see you suffer, so I have decided to sing you a song to comfort you.   
  
Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 sings a song in her beautiful voice. If belongs on MTV, because only the BEST SINGERS sing on MTV. Duh. Hey, look! We're back in narrative form!  
  
Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 sang her song, as previously mentioned. A beautiful, touching song. As she sang, Numbah One thought about things, all while mourning her death. It was sad and touching.   
  
Wow! Now we've got song fic!  
  
//_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on//  
  
_Numbah One was sad. He knew that at night, when asleep, he'd probably have dreams where Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 was still alive. He'd see her and stuff. _  
  
//Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on//  
  
_Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 would be far away (six feet unda' and wherever dead people's souls go), Numbah One knew that there would be spaces between them. Biiiiiig ass spaces. _   
  
//Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on//  
  
_But, no matter where Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 was, Numbah One knew that his heart would go on. Doors would open, and his heart would go on and on because Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 was in his heart._  
  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one  
  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
_...Yeah, what Celine Di-, I mean, Numbah 465645623492314865465672739's ghost said. **[10]**  
  
After this meaningful reflecting was done, the ghost of Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 vanished, leaving Numbah One sad and stuff. How horrible and sad! We all cry for Numbah One and his lost TRUE LOVE, Numbah 465645623492314865465672739!!!!!1!!111!!  
  
Suddenly, a few things happened at once. Since I am a lazy author, I shall list them instead of writing them, like a good author should. Waddya expect, this is a fanfiction.net story.  
  
1) Numbahs Two through Five suddenly reappeared on the scene.  
  
2) There was yet ANOTHER sound that shant be described, and  
  
3) Everyone was suddenly standing at the edge of a cliff. Woot! Setting!   
  
...And so, you know what that means! CLIFF HANGER!  
  
Author's notes: Yaaayyy! I bet you all LOVVVVEED this KEWL STORY I WROTE!!!! ISN'T NUMBAH 465645623492314865465672739 the KEWLEST????? Who could this new enemy be (what enemy? All I heard was a )??? Can Numbahs One through Five STOP HIM?????? I BET YOU CAn'T WAIT to find OUT!!!!!!  
  
  
**REAL Author's notes: **Ehe... no comment. I plead the fifth? Thank'ye to Paige for bet'ting (assuming you do it...)! Hope you liked!   
  
**Feetnotes: **  
  
  
**[1] Actually, I'm jewish and celebrate Christmas, so I shouldn't talk.  
  
[2] A reference to another story of mine, where a character is stabbed but is proclaimed dead of food poisoning. It's also a humor fic. I love referencing myself!  
  
[3] Actually, Watashi wa baka desu is Japanese for I am an idiot.   
  
[4] Ehe... this is a BIG throw-away to a certain author on ff.net. I won't say their pen-name, but hopefuly they'll reconize themself with the help of this footnote.  
  
[5] MORE fangirl Japanese. Kuki simply said, Wow! #Four-six-five-six-four-five-six-two-three-four-nine-two-three-one is cool and cute, huh!  
  
[6] Numbah Four said, Yes, that's true.  
  
[7] Come to think of it, she sounds more out of Cardcaptor Sakura then Sailor Moon...  
  
[8] This entire scene with Lizzie is a throwaway to certain stories written by Bit Star...   
  
[9] One ring to rule them all! BIG Lord of the Rings throwaway, there.   
  
[10] Bad songfic parody, obviously, plus a throwaway to my favorite parody fic ever, Horrors of the Overdone Mary-Sue by Noseless Wonder in the DBZ section. In it, the Titanic Theme Song is also sung at a romantic' moment.  
  
**  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	2. It's a real Japanese name! Really!

  
**C **(that's the way it begins)  
**H **(that's the second letter in)  
**I **(I am the third and)  
**C **(is the forth letter in this bird oh)  
**K **(I'm fillin' in)  
**E **(I'm near the)  
**N **(C-H-I-C-K-E-N, that's the way you spell chicken!)  
  
**_Howdy, ya'll! Ah' sure love ma'h chicken, yes'suh! Ah'm hoping ya'll enjoy this new chapter, seein' as Ah worked damn hard on it, yes'suh'ree bob! _  
  
Footnotes will be indicated by [1], [2], and other such numbers in boxes. Notes in bold are done by me, notes not in bold are... eh, still done by me, but me acting as the bad writer person.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed, and all that read and didn't review (but ya'll don't get as much thanks. You just get a "tha---")! Bear in mind that "Wai" means "Yay" in Japanese.  
  
  
~#~  
  
  
**Author's notes: Wai!!!! It's time for chapter two! I'm Soooooo glad you all liked chapter one, wasn't it the BEST STORY EVAH??? LOL!!!! My name is Kiokorotsuko, which is a REAL JAPANESE NAME!!! REALLY!!! **[1]**  
  
Bob: You're stupid.  
  
Me: Be nice! This is Bob, my muse! He's a really KOWAII little boy with blonde hair and green eyes! He's not very nice though!!!! **[2]**  
  
Bob: I hate you.  
  
Akiyosuro: Kiokorotsuko-san, anata wa baka desu. **[3]**  
  
Me: This is my other muse, Akiyosuro! He's a really cute BISHONEN from Japan!!! I didn't make up the name, it's a REAL JAPANESE NAME!!! REALLY!!! He doesn't speak english, but I'll translate! He just said, Kiokorotsuko is the best author evah!!! **[1] [4]**  
  
Akiyosuro: Ehe... Kiokorotsuko wa ichi-ban no baka desu...   
  
Me: He just said, This story is awesome! You should read it! **[5]   
**Bob: Just start the story!  
  
  
**~#~  
  
  
**~@~NUMBAH THREE'S POV~@~  
  
We were suddenly standing on a cliff. I was standing with Numbah One, Numbah Two, Numbah Four, and Numbah Five. We were sad because Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 had just died.  
  
~@~NUMBAH ONE'S POV~@~  
  
We were suddenly standing on a cliff. I was standing with Numbah Three, Numbah Two, Numbah Four, and Numbah Five. We were sad because Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 had just died.  
  
~@~NUMBAH TWO'S POV~@~  
  
We were suddenly standing on a cliff. I was standing with Numbah One, Numbah Three, Numbah Four, and Numbah Five. We were sad because Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 had just died.  
  
~@~NUMBAH FOUR'S POV~@~  
  
We were suddenly standing on a cliff. I was standing with Numbah One, Numbah Two, Numbah Three, and Numbah Five. We were sad because Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 had just died.  
  
~@~NUMBAH FIVE'S POV~@~  
  
We were suddenly standing on a cliff. I was standing with Numbah One, Numbah Two, Numbah Four, and Numbah Three. We were sad because Numbah 465645623492314865465672739 had just died.  
  
~@~NO-ONE'S POV (thank the lord)~@~  
  
**[6]**  
  
  
As you may or may not have gathered, the Kids Next Door agents were standing on a cliff. All dead bodies had vanished as the agents other then Numbah One appeared out of thin air, and a wind blew dramatically, blowing hair and stuff in a dramatic sort of way.  
  
Remember that sound from the end of the last chapter? It wasn't rain. It also wasn't a death-by-stabbing-bringing explosion. It ALSO wasn't a dramatic-entrance explosion. It was simply an add-suspence-and-drama-to-the-story-to-keep-readers-interested explosion.  
  
But you knew that! Or did you? This isn't a very descriptive story, after all.  
  
Suddenly, out of the previously-not-there smoke stepped a girl. But not just any girl, this girl had long raven-black hair (feathers and all) **[7] **that hung down to her waist. She had purple eyes that sparkled and glowed, like sparkling glowing purple orbs. She wore a pink and purple Japanese school uniform, despite being about ten years old and the fact that no Japanese (or any other country's) school would even accept a pink-and-purple-and-ruffily school uniform to begin with. She was Japanese in appearance, but as soon as she opened her mouth it became obvious that she was the Dreaded and Horrid SELF-INSERT-SUE.  
  
"Wai!!!" SIS yelled. "Ohayo minna-chan! Watashi wa Kiokorotsuko!" **[8]  
  
**"What did she say?" Numbah Two asked. Everyone shrugged, including Numbah Three which is odd because she was fluent in fangirl Japanese in the last chapter.  
  
Kiokorotsuko grinned. "I'm Kiokorotsuko!" She said cheerily. "And I know all of you guys! I watch Codename: Kids Next Door everyday! I'm here to help you fight an enemy that is too weak for all of you trained agents, but weak enough that I can kill it with ease!"  
  
There was a muted silence. As opposed to, I dunno, a loud silence.   
  
Numbah Two couldn't help but wonder why the world had suddenly gone to hell. Did Parron take some sort of sick pleasure out of writing self inserts and badly-written Mary-Sues? **[9]  
  
**"That's great!" Numbah Five said, obviously meaning it.   
  
"Enemy?" Numbah Four asked. Kiokorotsuko looked over at him, and grinned wider.  
  
"My love!" She yelled, glomping him.   
  
"How sweet!" Numbah Three said. Luckily for everyone's sanity, Numbah Four was not quite as OOC as Numbah One was last chapter. The key-word is 'quite.' He simply became caught in the cliched "I hate you... but not really!" plot bunny, which is pretty IC for him anyway.   
  
Now that that is settled, Numbah Four weakly pushed Kiokoro -- why must she have such a long name? -- Kiokorotsuko away.  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound! This isn't getting the surprised/amused reaction I was going for anymore. Guess you really can't beat a dead horse for too long. But then again, this entire story is about beating dead objects/people/plots/horses/puppies/pieces of wood, so its ignorable.   
  
The sound was loud and shook the area. It was a giant-dinosaur-about-to-stomp-on-the-Kids-Next-Door-and-Kiokorotsuko-sound. Oops, I gave it away.  
  
The sound and shaking was so loud and shaky that everyone fell down to the ground. Somehow, Kiokorotsuko fell over the edge of the cliff. Good riddance!   
  
"Help me!" She cried piously. I don't know what "piously" means, but it sounds good here. She had managed to grab onto the edge of the cliff with her hands, and the rest of her was hanging over the edge. Gee, we didn't see that one coming.   
  
"Kiokorotsuko! My secret love who I just met about twelve paragraphs ago!" Numbah Four yelled. He ran over to the cliff and grabbed her hands to keep her from falling.   
  
"Don't let go!" Our insert yelled. Everyone yells a LOT in this story.   
  
Numbah Four nodded. I don't know how she saw him nod, but whatever. I am fighting off urges to have him yell, "I - killed - MUFASA!" right now, before letting go. It's not working. **[10]  
  
**Meanwhile, back at the ranch and about two feet away, the other Numbahs were being careful not to interfere with the drama, even though they could easily help pull Kiokorotsuko back up on the cliff. Deep down, they probably realized it was for the sake of humanity that they didn't. Besides, they had that sound/shake to deal with.   
  
A giant bug stepped out of the previously unmentioned jungle, and suddenly I have decided that the group is standing on that cliff from the second episode of Digimon. It wasn't just a bug, however, it was a GIANT FLY OF DEATH! It was at least ten feet tall, which is a lot bigger then I want any insect to be.  
  
"It's just a fly!" Numbah One said firmly. "Nothing to be afraid of! Now, let's fight it while Numbah Four and the self insert dramatize in the corner!"  
  
The GIANT FLY OF DEATH crawled towards the team. Why it didn't fly, I'll never know. The team knew they were cornered... hey! Look! Fight-scene time!  
  
**[11]   
  
**Numbah One ran towards the GIANT FLY OF DEATH first. He yelled something incoherent (like always! Woo! Parron = 1, Nigel = 0!!!!) and punched the GIANT FLY OF DEATH. However, the GIANT FLY OF DEATH recovered and... uh... buzzed in Numbah One's direction. The resulting wind blew Numbah One backwards, and he crashed into the ground.  
  
Numbah Two now ran towards the GIANT FLY OF DEATH and threw a rock at it's head. The GIANT FLY OF DEATH buzzed in pain, but whacked Numbah Two with it's wings in response. Now Numbah Two was out!  
  
Numbah Three and Numbah Five teamed up for an attack, and one of them ran around behind the GIANT FLY OF DEATH while the other stayed in front.   
  
"Bonzai!" Numbah Five yelled.   
  
"Attack!" Numbah Three yelled.   
  
They both ran towards the GIANT FLY OF DEATH and punched it at the same time. The GIANT FLY OF DEATH winced and began to bleed. Assuming that GIANT FLIES OF DEATH bleed. But, the GIANT FLY OF DEATH was not so easily defeated and it stomped on the girls. The GIANT FLY OF DEATH then began to buzz happily at its victory, and the bleeding magically stopped.  
  
Meanwhile, two feet away at the edge of the cliff (is it just me, or does the size of this place change every few seconds?), Numbah Four and Kiokorotsuko were still in their Dramatic Moment.   
  
"I'll never let go!" Numbah Four declared.  
  
"Don't let go!" Kiokorotsuko mumbled, a little late.  
  
"I wish these Titanic references would end!" Numbah Four moaned.  
  
"Jack!" Kiokorotsuko whimpered. Look at all the words I can use instead of 'said!' Suddenly, they caught wind of the fact that the GIANT FLY OF DEATH was beating the crap out of everybody but them. With sudden strength and impatience of the badness of this scene, Numbah Four pulled Kiokorotsuko back onto solid ground. Despite having hung with her arms straight up for the past ten minutes of so, Kiokorotsuko wasn't affected in the slightest. It's 'cause she's special.   
  
Numbah Four suddenly fell over, having been beat up by the GIANT FLY OF DEATH even though the GIANT FLY OF DEATH was quite a distance away. It's not a weak plot bunny, it's just proof of the GIANT FLY OF DEATH'S supreme coolness!  
  
"Oh no!" Kiokorotsuko screeched. "My love!!!1!11!!"  
  
The GIANT FLY OF DEATH laug -- uh, buzzed -- evilly. Eeeeeeevilly. **[12] **It knew that Kiokorotsuko would never be able to defeat it, because she was just a lousy self insert! The GIANT FLY OF DEATH should really read more fanfiction.   
  
"I'll kill you!" Kiokorotsuko seethed. She walked over to the GIANT FLY OF DEATH dramatically, with the wind blowing her raven-feathered hair dramatically. As she walked towards the GIANT FLY OF DEATH (the cliff area seeming to grow; instead of taking two steps and arriving at the GIANT FLY OF DEATH, Kiokorotsuko walked for a good five minutes), a glow began to surround her body. Go figure -- not only is she an Self Insert, but she can do the Dragonball Z Energy Aura, too.  
  
"You'll die for hurting my friends and One True Love!" Kiokorotsuko cried, despite having met the Kids Next Door only a few minutes earlier. By the way, if you're wondering A) where the KND have gone and B) why we have to watch this idiotic scene between a self insert and very-cool but still sorta un-canon enemy, the answer is this: Duh! Kiokorotsuko is the KEWLEST! And, since she is Numbah Four's TRUE LOVE as well as the new best friends of everyone, she is so part of the canon!   
  
(Dear God, please don't let anyone really involved in making Codename: Kids Next Door read this story and think that I'm serious.)   
  
Well, I'm one for plot consistency, so... stop looking at me like that. **  
**  
Seriously.   
  
Stop laughing too. I'm GOOD at plot consistency!   
  
...I'm ignoring you now.   
  
In any case, Kiokorotsuko ran over to the GIANT FLY OF DEATH and, pulling out a ruffly pink-and-purple magic wand that matched her outfit, she tapped it lightly on the nose. What's this you say? Flies don't have noses? Well... this is no ordinary fly! This is the GIANT FLY OF DEATH! It's... uh... a GIANT FLY OF DEATH!  
  
In any case, as soon as it was touched by Kiokorotsuko's wand, the GIANT FLY OF DEATH of imploded. We cry for it's dea... I mean, we laugh happily, for our heroine has defeated the ultimate evil!  
  
Suddenly, the other agents revive themselves from the brink of death. Because, you know, it's convenient now. "Oh wow," Numbah One said, awestruck. "You're so cool, Kiokorotsuko!"   
  
I'm starting to resent writing her name. Let's see how long I can hold out without using it!  
  
"Thank you!" The raven-haired lass chirped.  
  
"Yeah, very cool!" Numbah Three echoed.  
  
"Dozo Arigato!" The other asian girl replied in bad Japanese. **[13]  
  
** "Yeah, super cool!" Numbah Two cheered.  
  
"I'm embarrassed by all this praise!" The girl said modestly, her purple orbs of sight downcast.  
  
"Super super cool!" Numbah Five elaborated.  
  
"Well, yeah." She finally conceded.   
  
"Will you marry me?" Numbah Four blurted.   
  
(Author's notes: WAiii!!! I bet you diDn't see THaT coming! ITS SUCH A TWIST! And, by the WAY, Kiokorotsuko is NOT a self insert! I just named myself after her cause she's SO KEWL!!!!1!111!!)  
  
"Wai!" The insertion-in-denial cooed, using the author's favorite Japanese word.  
  
"You two are a great couple!" Numbah Three complimented.   
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Suddenly, the scene changed! Imagine that!   
  
In an attempt to look clever, I shall create and put in a fake dictionary definition.   
  
Scene Change, sudden: noun. To suddenly end a scene in a story with little or no good reason in an attempt to keep/revive interest in the plot; The sudden scene change was a relief, because the story was so icky.   
  
Boo-yah.  
  
It was suddenly the next day. Because, you know, that's how scene changes work. The Kids Next Door and Kiokorotsuko were no longer on the cliff. They were in a building. The building was big, and had a pointy roof-thing instead of a normal roof. There were also windows made of colored glass. (A/N: IT'S A CHURCH OKAY!!!!!11!!)   
  
Yes, that's right. Despite being ten years old and having met only in the beginning of this chapter, Numbah Four and Kiokorotsuko were getting married. You want a barf bag? They're stacked in the corner, next to the wedding programs.   
  
Everyone who was anyone was invited to the wedding. Numbah Five and Three were bridesmaids, and Numbah One was best man. Numbah Two was in the audience, 'cause he isn't as cool as everyone else or something.  
  
Also in the audience were: Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Numbah 274, Cree, the DCfDtL (somehow alive again), Father, Count Spankalot, Lizzie, Mr. Uno, Mrs. Uno, Mr. Lincoln, Mr. Beatles, Mr. Sanban, Mrs. Sanban, Mrs. Gilligan, any other parent I missed, Numbah 86, the Cheese Shogun and Cheese Ninjas, Mushi, Tommy, Numbah 362, Laura Limpin, all the kids from the stadium in CAKED-TWO, The Common Cold, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, the boss guy from OFFICE, the baby from CABLE-TV, Bradley Skunk and his parents, Parron, and various other characters the author is throwing in the story to make her seem more knowledgeable about the series. This is one HUGE church.  
  
...But why can't it be a synagogue? Hmmm? Maybe Numbah Four is jewish!   
  
After a while, Kiokorotsuko began to walk down the aisle to that annoying "here comes the bride" music. She wore... uh-oh, paragraph long description coming up!  
  
Kiokorotsuko was wearing a long trailing wedding gown that made her look ten years older -- in this case, a good thing. The gown had ruffles around the hem and just below the waist line, where the ruffles grew steadily larger until they formed a train behind Kiokorotsuko. The dress was pure snow-white, of course, and there was a gauzy and somewhat sparkly veil covering Kiokorotsuko's face. She wore high heels, also white, although they were covered by the dress. Her hair was done up in a bun with tendrils framing her face, and she wore make-up.  
  
Numbah Four wore a suit. He's a boy, and not a self insert, so HIS clothing doesn't matter.   
  
There was a priest (or rabbi!) standing at the front of the church (synagogue!) holding a bible (torah!). He read stuff from it. I haven't been to a wedding (christian or jewish) since I was six, so I have no idea what happens now. The guy read more stuff. Everyone was bored, except for Kiokorotsuko and Numbah Four, who were "gazing rapturously into each other's orbs of sight." Wasn't that nice and poetic?  
  
Then the priest/rabbi, who's name was Zachariah Steinburg in honor of the church/synagogue's christianity/judaism, spoke up. **[14]**  
  
"If there is anyone not in favor of this wedding, please speak now or forever hold your silence."  
  
...Parron then grabbed every single person reading this story by the collar to prevent them from speaking up. It's bad for the "plot!"   
  
No one spoke up, because everyone knew about Numbah Four and Kiokorotsuko's TRUE LUV. Priest/Rabbi Zachariah Steinburg then continued.  
  
"Do you, Numbah Four take Kiokorotsuko Insertion to be your fic-ful wedded wife?"  
  
Numbah Four hesitated only slightly, but I'm the author so he replied the way I wanted him to. "Okay."  
  
"Do you, Kiokorotsuko Insertion take Numbah Four to be your fic-ful wedded husband?" Zachariah Steinburg asked.   
  
Kiokorotsuko beamed in a manner that lit up her face like a sunbeam. Get it? Beamed, Sunbeam? I'm so punny! XD   
  
"I do!" She chirped.  
  
"I now pronounce you kid and wife." The Priest/Rabbi said dully. "You may now kiss the bride. Mazol Tov."   
  
Kiokorotsuko squealed and kissed Numbah Four. Everyone clapped, except for the readers of the story who are now shooting murderous looks in my direction. Stop it!   
  
I said stop it!  
  
Fine... I'll un-marry them... Oy gevald, see what I do for mine readers? A bunch of ungrateful goyim you all are! All you do is K'vetsh! I call you all Kibitzer! ...Oh, all right. No more badly done Yiddish rants. It's not my fault my dad doesn't teach me the plurals; I'm only one person after all. **[15]  
  
**Suddenly, from the back of the church/synagogue the doors burst open and in marched... Numbah 465645623492314865465602739? "I object!" She yelled in her paragraph-worthy voice.  
  
"I created you!" Kiokorotsuko cried, giving away that fact that she is in fact a self insert.   
  
"No you didn't, Parron did!" Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 answered, pointing at me... uh... her in the audience. There were gasps, and Parron slowly snuck away without being noticed. Why? Because I am the author and I say I did! Ha ha ha!  
  
In any case, back to Kiokorotsuko and Numbah 465645623492314865465602739. No one, by the way, is reacting strangely to her revival from death. As long as we don't have to listen to the Titanic theme song again, I certainly don't mind.  
  
"I must put a stop to this wedding because you created me and you are my mother!" The first ten-year-old Mary-Sue said to the second ten-year-old Mary-Sue. "And also because... Numbah Four is my long-lost twin brother!"  
  
NOW people gasped. Forgetting the fact that there is no way in HFI L **[16] **that this could be possible anyway, we're now also dealing with some ultra-icky incest! How icky and incest-y! Even if it is badly plotted and highly fake incest, it still is! The drama!   
  
"Well," said everyone's favorite Christian/Jewish preacher/rabbi, "Incest is illegal here. You two are no longer married."  
  
"Aw, darn it!" Numbah Four said, upset.  
  
"How are you his sister?" Kiokorotsuko asked angrily. "I wouldn't have done that!"  
  
"Well," Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 said, "A while ago you drafted that story where Numbah Four has a long lost sister who is also a member of the Kids Next Door and gets kidnapped by the DCfDtL. You used me as the sister. That's why I have blonde hair!"  
  
Kiokorotsuko burst into tears. Everyone else did to, but for entirely different reasons. Cries of "thank god" and "that was close, even for an intentional bad fic" were heard. Don't think I can't hear you!  
  
Okay, I can't. But I know what you're thinking anyway!  
  
Wow, this story really is a one-trick pony. Except, it's not a pony, and it doesn't know any tricks. (I feel like continuing by saying something along the lines of "Also, we can't feel the pony.") **[17]**  
  
So, yeah. Numbah Four and Kiokorotsuko were unmarried and Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 was reunited with her long-lost twin brother, despite sort of meeting him in chapter one. Everyone clapped at the joyful reunion, but suddenly there was a (you guessed it!) SOUND!  
  
Now, in an attempt to revive a long-dead joke and change it slightly to funny it up, I shall over-describe the sound as opposed to leaving you to imagine it.   
  
The sound was loud in pitch and reasonus, echoing throughout the church. It almost sounding like a buzz... who am I kidding, it sounded exactly like a buzz. It came from above and slightly to the left of the church, and was accompanied by a "whoosh" sound that sounded like (and was) wind generated by moving objects, like fans and GIANT FLIES OF DEA... damn. Gave it away again.  
  
That's right, the GIANT FLY OF DEATH has returned to add more soap-opera-ish drama to the story! Because no story is good without tons and tons of fake angst!   
  
"Oh no!" Everyone yelled at once. The stained glass windows broke, and glass rained on the audience. The GIANT FLY OF DEATH flew in the hole left, and buzzed evilly.   
  
Kiokorotsuko, with complete freedom of movement despite wearing a fancy wedding dress, ran over to it. Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 set about herding everyone else to safety. Numbah One, Two, Three, Four, Five, 86, 274, and 362 just sorta stood there, despite being vastly more qualified to fight enemies then a Mary-Sue and Self Insert.   
  
The GIANT FLY OF DEATH landed on the floor of the church, to make it possible for people to hit it. Kiokorotsuko took her chance and hit it with her sword that she pulled from absolutely nowhere. Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 kicked the GIANT FLY OF DEATH, and the Kids Next Door agents, concerned for the safety of the others in the church, helped all the adults leave.  
  
Stating the obvious, but, HOW OOC! Actually, it's pretty IN character when you consider the rest of the 'fic... There was another fight scene. It was loud, dramatic, bloody, and ended with the suicide of... oh, you don't care about that stuff, do you? No, you want more romance!  
  
(Author's notes: HEY EVRY1! YoU can chose WHo tHe coUPLes WiLL bee! EMAIL ME OKAY? AND SAy if you want NumBAH TWo to DiE in tHe end!!!!11!!!)  
  
There was another switch of the scene. Now Numbah One, Numbah Two, Numbah Three, Numbah Four, Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 and Kiokorotsuko were all sitting around the living room. Naturally, they were all upset because of Numbah Five's glossed over death. Not the glossed over part, the dead part.  
  
"And then --" Numbah Three sobbed, "When she used that bomb to destroy the GIANT FLY OF DEATH --"  
  
"It was so sad!" Kiokorotsuko wailed. Ooh, more fun with words to use instead of said!  
  
"And then, when Numbah Five stabbed that giant monster attacking Tokyo in a poorly dubbed movie --" Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 cried. **[18]**  
  
"So sad!" Kiokorotsuko agreed.  
  
"And how about when she used her previously unknown psychic powers to create a giant sword ten feet tall and sliced Dullahan from Golden Sun: The Lost Age in half?" Numbah Four suggested, wanting to get in on the wailing and crying. **[19]**  
  
"So sad!" All three girls moaned.  
  
Numbah One decided to offer his two cents; "And when she realized how Out Of Character she was and threatened to commit ritual suicide if the story doesn't right itself?"  
  
Parron looked away. "I didn't think she meant it." She muttered, before un-inserting herself from the story. The rest of the KND agents and original characters sighed sadly, ignoring the author's outburst. **[20]  
  
**Suddenly, the story became a musical!  
  
All: KND was having trouble, what a sad sad story!**  
**   
All: We needed a new leader to restore it's former glory!  
  
Girls: Oh where oh where was she?  
  
Boys: Where could this leader be?  
  
All: We looking around, and then we found, the girl for you and me!  
  
All: And... now... it's...  
  
Numbah 465645623492314865465602739: Springtime! For Kio and Kay-En-Dee! Winter for teens and adults. We're fighting to a faster pace! Look out, here comes the child race! Springtime, for Kio and Kay-En-Dee --  
  
Rest: Look it's springtime!  
  
Numbah 465645623492314865465602739: Winter for everyone else! We'll look you in the eyes again, Duetchland is on the rise again!  
  
Parron remembers that she doesn't know the rest of the words to the song, so she stops parodying it. To everyone's relief. **[21]  
  
**Besides, the point's been made -- The higher-ups at the Kids Next Door have named the lovely Kiokorotsuko the new leader of the Kids Next Door, and so she is now known as "Numabaa Seikusu," or "Numbah Six" for the badly-mangled Japanese illiterate.   
  
How creative is Parron! How insert-y is Parron suddenly!   
  
It was so 'happy' that Kiokorotsuko had just became Numbah 6 that the spell-checker fainted from joy. Which means that I'm going to let Kio' type for a while.  
  
~#~KIOKOROTSUKO'S POV~#~  
  
  
Hiiiiiiii! i'm kiokorotsuko and i'm a pretty gurl whos 11 years old butt i look older and kewl. i fell into the knd world one day, really this is a tru storie and im just wryting it down lik it hapend. this isnt fanfictin at ALL, peeples! i had ben in the knd werld for a litle whle alredy when this hapens. i had jst helpd every1 save the day whn i got a lettr from the knd boses. the lettr says: kiokorotsuko u r now numbah 6 & the boss of the knd. i was so suprised!!!!11!!!1!  
  
**[22]  
  
**and then we had a party and every1 was theyre and we herd musik and dansed and stuf like that. anyway aftr the parti was done we were talking and numbah 4 said kiokorotsuko your so cool and i said to him tht i wasnt very cole becase i wantd to be modst. numbah 4 said oh but your real kool & i love you and i said i love you 2 numbah 4.   
  
and than we kised. it was rely romancey & kewl.   
  
& then this paron persin came & yeled at us becuse she was tird of writen bad or sumthing & then the sene changd.   
  
  
~#~END KIOKOROTSUKO'S POV~#~  
  
  
And it was all more or less like Kiokorotsuko said: She became the new boss of the KND, everyone partied and was happy, and all was well in the world.  
  
Until a week later the Delightful Children (somehow alive again, but so is everyone else) killed them all because the poor self-insert didn't know the first thing about fighting.   
  
What a shame!  
  
  
**~#~**  
  
  
**END CHAPTER AT LAST.**  
  
  
**There once was a maid from Nantucket,  
who read this story and then of her lunch,  
** **"chucked it"  
  
Parron kept all OOC,  
as pleased as can be,  
and did all that she could to muck it.  
  
Parron then wrote plenty of cliches,  
and characters with smiles like sun-rays,  
  
She used Japanese,   
where ever she pleased,  
and wrote badly and tried to mess up it.  
  
She then wrote this little poetry  
to make it seem like she knew how, you see,  
  
It kept getting longer,   
the annoyance grew stronger,  
and the readers made her kick the bucket.  
  
Now as Parron speaks her last words,  
and is set upon by hoards like in The Birds,  
  
She closes her eyes,  
and then quietly sighs,  
"all this poetry and hard work... F**k it." **  
  
  
**ADV Vid-notes / Footnotes (all 23 of 'em):  
  
[1] Kiokorotsuko and Akiyosuro are not real Japanese names. They are randomly strung together bits of kana, Ki-o-ko-ro-tsu-ko and A-ki-yo-su-ro. I've noticed a lot of writers (mostly for anime) like to make Japanese by doing this. Upon looking the names up, Kiokorotsuko means something like "rice-tub in sin oar row steal child," and Akiyosuro means "autumn to cease oar." That makes loads of sense.  
  
[2] Kiokorotsuko probably meant to call Bob Kawaii. She called him KOwaii, which means scary. Fangirl Japanese at it's best.  
  
[3] Kiokorotsuko-san, anata wa baka desu means Miss Kiokorotsuko, you're an idiot.   
  
[4] Kiokorotsuko called Akiyosuro a which means pretty boy. It's actually accurate Japanese! Imagine that!  
  
[5] Ehe... Kiokorotsuko wa ichi-ban no baka desu isn't actually the best Japanese on MY part, but it basically means Heh... Kiokorotsuko is the #1 idiot.   
  
[6] Just a tiny play off of sudden POV changes in fanfiction. I get the feeling I should be labeling these as ADV Vid-notes, ala Excel Saga...  
  
[7] Obscure reference to the OFUW (Official Fanfiction University of Weyward - Golden Sun section).  
  
[8] "Yay!" SIS yelled. "Good morning everyone-chan! I'm Kiokorotsuko!" 'Minna-chan' isn't a real word (it's minna, mina-san, or mina-sama), and it ISN'T morning. I changed my mind; THIS is the fangirl JP to beat all fangirl JP.   
  
[9] Obviously!  
  
[10] I do so love the Lion King. Best line in the whole movie.  
  
[11] I have decided that I adore the GIANT FLY OF DEATH, if only 'cause it has a kick-ass name. Go GIANT FLY OF DEATH!  
  
[12] If there is one thing this story is full of (besides S**t), it is obscure references to other fanfiction / movies / anime. The "Eeeeeeeevil" thing is an inside joke with a friend, but also a line from the most stupidly funny Slayers fanfiction ever. Just like Excel Saga... huh... maybe I should be calling these ADV Vid-notes...  
  
[13] Dozo Arigato means, eh, "Please Thanks." She should have said, "DoMO Arigato," which means "Thank you."  
  
[14] "Zachariah" was the most Christian name I could think of, and with a last name like "Steinburg" how could he be anything but Jewish? XD  
  
[15] I said, roughly, "Jeez, see what I do for mine readers? A bunch of ungrateful non-jews you are! All you do is whine! I call you all 'meddlesome spectators!'" I don't mean it, really. ^_^ I just like showing off. Yes, my dad does occasionally yell at me in Yiddish. It took me some work to figure out what he was calling me, actually, which is why I'm not 100% sure that my Yiddish is accurate. If any Yiddish speakers want to teach me plurals and stuff, I'd love you forever!  
  
[16] My most obvious reference yet! HFI L is the infamous editing of the word "HELL" from Dragonball Z.   
  
[17] Warped quote from Futurama. The original went something like, "Maybe we're all wearing magic rings! Except, they're invisible rings so we can't see them. Also, we can't feel the rings."  
  
[18] A reference to any of those old Godzilla movies. You know the ones... "Help!" Cries the Japanese man, and then his mouth keeps moving for another few seconds. XD  
  
[19] Golden Sun: TLA is, in my humble opinion, the best game for the GBA you can buy. Dullahan is the crazy-hard boss of an optional dungeon at the end of the game. The trick is to go all out and not stop for healing or defense.  
  
[20] There's an inside joke for you: Me and my friends will sometimes joke that we want to commit ritual suicide. Not suicide, ritual suicide. It's kinda a dark joke I suppose, but it needs slight explanation anyway... I don't want you all to take this seriously, after all. -.- Of course, if at this point you are taking it seriously, you deserve what you have coming to you.  
  
[21] The song is really called "Springtime for Hitler," from the Mel Brooks movie "The Producers" starring Zero Mostel and Gene Wilder. Best movie ever... Go rent it. It's a giant Hitler joke. The original lyrics are something like:  
  
All: Germany was having trouble/What a sad sad story/We needed a new leader to restore our former glory  
  
Women: Oh where or where was he?  
  
Men: Where could this man be?  
  
All: We looked around/and then we found/the man for you and me...  
  
All: And now it's...   
  
Man: Springtime/for Hitler/and Germany/Winter for Poland and France/(something Parron doesn't recall)/Duetchland is on the rise again/Springtime/for Hitler/and Germany  
  
All: Look it's Springtime!  
  
Man: (More Parron doesn't recall)/We're marching to a faster pace/Look out, here comes the master race/(etc.)  
  
[22] If you can't understand that, don't worry -- reading back on it I can't understand either. And yes, the bad spelling is intentional. And yes, it was very annoying to tell the spellcheck to ignore that section every time I ran it. For more adventures with Kiokorotsuko, go read my other story, "The Official Fanfiction University of Kids Next Door," starring Jamie, the real-life persona of Kiokorotsuko. Yes! Shameless plug!  
  
[22.5] Okay, here's the Kiokorotsuko thing. Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 is a Mary-Sue created by Kiokorotsuko, who is the pen-name/former Mary-Sue of Jamie, who is my creation... So, Numbah 465645623492314865465602739 Kiokorotsuko Jamie Parron. Wow, what a long chain of characters. I shall go and marvel at my oddness now. By the way, no, there wasn't a real 22.5 footnote in the story. It's a phantom footnote! Can't you tell I'm relived that this is over?**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
